Famous Last Words
by A terrible Beauty
Summary: For the first time in my life I hated Sodapop Patrick Curtis. I hated him, I hated the President, I hated fighting, and most of all I hated Steve Randle. He was the one who dragged him into this mess anyways......
1. Life's Not Fair

A/N: I came up with this after my friend sent me a link to S.E. Hinton's interview saying Soda died in Vietnam and Steve got into heavy drugs. I put some thought into the whole situation, and mixed with my history lessons on Vietnam in school POOF this came to be. I hope you guys like it better than my last one shot!!!! **This takes place 2 years after the book!!!!! **Please read and review!!

**Chapter One: Life's Not Fair**

I woke up to dead silence, only broken by the moans of the dying, cries from the living, and the shuffling of feet. It's scary to wake up not knowing where you are, or how you got there. But it's even scarier to have the sad reality come crashing down on you that you're in Vietnam fighting a battle you know you can't win, and that your best friend is dead…

I was delirious with pain. I was shaking from withdrawal. My leg throbbed along with my heart beat, and I was light headed from dizziness. I called out for the one person that was always there when I was hurt or needed help.

"Soda?" I sounded desperate and I knew it, I felt vulnerable but I didn't care. When I spoke it pained me but I needed my best friend, he would help me.

Fear was rising in my throat "Sodapop?" I called louder, looking around at the walls around me, franticly searching the faces of others in the makeshift hospital. None of them were Soda.

One nurse walked up to me. "I see your awake now. Are you feeling any better?" She asked smiling. Gosh she was a looker, even better when she smiled. But I didn't care about that now.

"I need to know where Sodapop is." I said bluntly not even answering her question.

Her smile faded and blue eyes showed sympathy. "I'm sorry, Sodapop Curtis died last night of gun shot wounds to the chest…"

After that I zoned her out, that's all I needed to know. The words hit me like the fucking bombs of Hiroshima. My vision went in and out of focus, and it took all of my control not to black out. All I could think was I should be the one dead, I was the one who got drafted, _he _volunteered………

A/N: Yeah, I know it's short!! This story was originally supposed to be a one shot but I was getting to be too long, and I know how I get if one shots are long I start getting ADD and X out saying I'll read it later (which never happens). And plus I think it would work better in chapters!! Please review cause I really enjoy creative criticism.


	2. It's Our Destiny

A/N: I know that this chapter is short too, but it's needed. I hope you like it and, I promise that the next chapter will be A LOT longer!!!! Please read and review! I love my loyals.

**Chapter Two: It's Our Destiny **

We all sat around gathered around the television, a Friday night routine for all of us since the war started.

"Why do we have to do this _every, single, night?_ I want to watch Mickey Mouse, how 'bout we put _that _on instead." Two-Bit asked impatiently sitting on the floor with his usual beer and chocolate cake.

"You know full well that any one of us besides Pony can get picked, we have to." Darry replied folding up his newspaper and putting it on the coffee table.

"But have any of us gotten picked yet? Nup, so can we _please _turn on Mickey Mouse now. It's a new episode tonight!!" Two-Bit begged.

"Hush up Two-Bit, it's on." Soda said playfully throwing a pop bottle cap at his head.

Two-Bit pouted but Soda grinned wildly.

On the television there were two women with nice blue dresses on one with red hair and the other with brown hair. They rolled out a cage with hundreds of ping pong balls in it.

They said the birthdays in the order they came out.

"January 24th, September 14th, February 23rd, June 4th, June 26th, March 1st ……"

Ponyboy gave a little squeak when he heard March 1st that was Johnny's birthday, but no one else seemed to notice, either that or they didn't want to point it out.

Two-Bit laid down on the floor stretching out his arms. He quickly grabbed the remote and changed the channel.

"Well whadda ya know!? I guess it's just our destiny to watch Mickey Mouse." He said putting his head in his hands paying close attention to the television.

"Two-Bit this isn't a joke, what if God forbid one of us got picked. We need to know, change it back." Darry said his cold eyes boring through Two-Bit.

He did what he was told and the birthdays were still being read off.

"May 22nd, February 12th, April 14th." The picking was over and Two-Bit turned Mickey Mouse back on.

"See didn't I tell ya none of us would get picked!" Two-Bit smiled.

Soda looked over at his best friend. He was white as a ghost, and looked like he was going to be sick.

"They said mine." Steve said quietly, like he was trying to convince himself that he wasn't hearing things.

It was awfully quiet.

Steve got up and kicked the wall so hard he left a hole.

"God dammit. God fucking dammit!" He shouted taking off and slamming the door behind him.

A/N: I liked this chapter cause it had some humor with Two-Bit, but there was still drama when Steve got picked. Please review I want to know what you thought, or how I could improve it.


	3. There's A First Time For Everything

Disclaimer: No I don't own it morons, obviously if I'm writing on FAN FICTION!

A/N: **This chapter is written in the POV of Ponyboy**. Okay this is defiantly one of my favorite chapters I've written in awhile. Personally I'm very proud of it. But I would love to know what you, my loyal readers think!!! So review for me! I accept flamers, and I love constructive criticism. This is for the people who had to go to school this week, maybe it will make you feel better!!!

Chapter Three: There's A First Time For Everything

"Soda, you're kidding. Please tell me this is a sick joke of yours." I backed into the corner of the kitchen shaking my head. I refused to believe what he was trying to tell me.

He stood there in his uniform; he would have looked mighty hansom if it didn't make him look like a clone. "Pone, why would I lie to you about something like that?" Soda's eyes were brimming with tears.

I couldn't understand why he would want to do this. Didn't he realize this was tearing apart our family more than it had been when Mom and Dad died. We needed him. He was the only one keeping me sane since what happened with Johnny and Dally. He was my life line, he understood me.

But for the first time in my life I hated Sodapop Patrick Curtis. I hated _him_, I hated the President, I hated fighting, and most of all I hated Steve Randel. It was him who dragged him into this mess anyways.

My throat closed tightly, and my eyes were stinging. The hate that I have never felt before, not even for a Soc, bubbled inside me and for a second I thought I would punch him in the face.

Darry walked in from a long day at work, putting his car keys on the coffee table.

"Darry! Darry, tell Soda he can't enlist. Tell him he has to stay." I was pleading with him, as tears were escaping eyes. My grip on the dining room chair turned my knuckles white.

"Tell him to stay." I repeated quieter. But Darry just gave me a look of sympathy.

"If this is what he wants to do, then we have no say in this Ponyboy." He answered looking from Soda to me, then back to Soda.

He didn't even make a move to apologize for destroying any hope I had for being a normal kid again. "I hate you Sodapop Curtis." I said in all seriousness, before I ran out of the house, the screen door falling off the hinges in the process.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

The wind was whipping my reddish hair around my face, and the cold December air froze the tears on my cheeks. I collapsed to the ground that I knew so well from the past two years. In front of me were the graves of Dallas Winston and Johnny Cade, I was sobbing and my chest hurt from all the running.

I fumbled with my cigarette pack that was folded in my shirt sleeve; the craving for a cancer stick grew stronger as my hands shook. I lit up and my body was warmed from the smoke in my lungs.

"Soda's leaving us. He's enlisting in the army; he and Steve are being shipped off to Vietnam for the war." I choked out the words and blew a perfect smoke ring.

"What if he doesn't come back? What if I never get to say goodbye." My lips were quivering and I traced the words on Johnny's grave.

_Stay Gold._

"I'm trying Johnny, I'm trying so hard. But things just seem to be getting worse. I don't know how much longer I can keep this up. He's the only one I can talk to since you, since you……left. He can't leave me, it's just not fair!" I was having a breakdown; I was loosing control, and I was blowing my cool. I had built myself up over the past two years to the point of not being able to feel anything, just to have it torn down by my selfish brother.

My head ached so bad that if I didn't know better I would have thought I was hung over. So to ease the pain I laid my head on the cold marble of the tombstone. Darkness fell fast and I fell asleep beside my best friend's body just like the old days in the vacant lot.

xxXXxxXXxxXXxx

When I got home late the next day, Darry was sitting in his usual spot waiting for me to come home, reading the local newspaper.

I went straight to my room. After the scene I had caused the night before I wasn't looking forward to any social situations with Darry or Soda.

The house was quiet, no games of poker, no Mickey Mouse, no arm wrestling, no radio, it was noticeably empty, like something very vital had left it. That's when I suddenly realized that Sodapop had gone off to war early that morning. My sweet, understanding, happy go lucky, brother had been sent off to the jungles of another country to kill millions of innocent men, women, and children.

I picked up the phone and dialed a familiar number.

"Hello?" A quiet voice answered on the other side.

"Hey M&M, can you put Cathy on? Tell her it's important." I was playing with the ends of my bed sheet unraveling the strings one by one.

"Okay hold on." There was silence until her voice broke through.

"Ponyboy, what's the matter." She sounded worried.

"It's Soda, he's gone. He's gone off to war." My voice cracked.

"Oh Ponyboy………" I could hear her sniffling on the other end.

A/N: I hope you liked it as much as I did!!!! Please review it means the world to me!!! And I also put Cathy and M&M in for those of you who read That Was Then, This Is Now. I showed how M&M's voice had changed from being calm and trusting, to timid and quiet.


	4. Loosing It

A/N: The story will be skipping back and forth between time from now on!!!! You'll be able to figure out what chapter takes place when by what the characters say and do. If you get confused just message me and I'll explain it to you. This takes place a couple weeks after the second chapter………

Chapter Four: Loosing It

Soda sat on the counter of the DX flipping through some expired car magazine, cause that's the only thing he would actually God Forbid read. While Steve sat in the corner with his hat pulled down over his eyes and his arms crossed over his chest sleeping.

It wasn't a busy day at all, and Steve had been catching sleep when he could, ever since getting drafted. While it looked to everyone like Sodapop Curtis was reading an expired car magazine, he was inwardly fighting with himself to bring up something that had been bothering him for awhile now………

The bell above the door jingled and Soda's head shot up. Two-Bit walked into the store eyeing everything real closely.

"Two-Bit Matthews if you think your gunna steal anything from this station, you got another thing coming buddy boy." Sodapop drawled.

Two-Bit held up a finger to his mouth in a hush, hush sorta way and crept over to where Steve was silently passed out. He put his face right in front of Steve's.

"HEYA SLEEPIN' BEAUTY, WAKEEE UP!" He shouted in his face, cackling with laughter.

Steve jerked awake and looked around in a paranoid sort of way, while Two-Bit stole the DX hat off of his head.

"Come and get it!!" He ran across the room and put it on his head backwards so the front of his hair stuck out all poofy and spiky.

"Grow up Two-Bit." Steve grumbled making his way over to Two-Bit and ripping the hat off his head. "And wipe that little smirk off you face while you're at it."

"Well someone is a little grumpy wompy today isn't he?" Two-Bit said in a baby voice pinching Steve's cheeks, and Steve spit in Two-Bit's face in return.

"OH THAT'S IT YOU LITTLE-"

Soda had walked outside halfway between Steve being grumpy and the fist fight that almost erupted after Steve spat at Two-bit.

"Hello miss what can I get ya?" Soda asked the woman in a beat up ford.

She had natural blond hair and china blue eyes, Soda froze in his spot he would know those eyes anywhere. Sandy Michelson.

"Oh," She tucked a strand of long blond hair behind her ear, an old nervous habit of hers. "Sodapop you still work here?" Sandy had a scared look in her eye as if Soda would yell and carry on about what had broken them up more than two years ago.

"Yeah, I like it here. The pays okay. And Pony's still in school so this will do good until he graduates. He's sixteen now did you know? He has a little broad that he digs pretty well, so I guess that's good and everything." He was senselessly babbling to avoid a very, _very_ awkward silence.

She nodded her head mustering a smile. "I'm up visiting my parents with Asher here."

"Who?" Soda gave her a look.

Sandy leaned over to the back seat to un-buckle a little boy. She got out of the car with the child in her arms to show Soda.

Asher had wheat gold hair that covered his tiny head, and brown lively eyes. And when he smiled it made your heart jump excitedly. It was almost like looking in a mirror for Sodapop Curtis. "He's gunna grow up to be a heartbreaker I can tell you that already." He said ruffling Asher's hair.

"Troublesome two's, man they aren't kidding when they say that! He's been sticking anything not nailed down to the floor in his mouth, and he won't keep his shoes on for anything! But it's worth it……" She kissed him lightly on the forehead, and put him back in the car seat.

There was a silence but not an awkward one. "I'll fill up your tank for ya." Soda said hurriedly looking for something to do.

Two-Bit came rushing out of the store, a wild look in his eye and a cut above his left eyebrow but none the less he was laughing like a hyena. Steve was following closely behind him kicking up dirt and rocks as he ran.

"I warned you Two-Bit but you didn't listen! I was _trying_ to _sleep_, THAT'S WHY I'M CRANKY YOU MORON!!!" He yelled.

Sandy was looking at the two with confusion written all over her face. Two-Bit stopped in his tracks when he saw who Sodapop was talking to.

"What the _fuck_ is she doing here!?" He looked utterly shocked and angry. Steve turned around and gaped at Sandy, he looked like he was trying to catch flies or something.

Soda bit his lip and glanced at Sandy from the corner of his eye.

"Uh……she's visiting her parents with……Asher."

Two-Bit narrowed his eyes at Sandy and stalked off for a second I thought he would hiss at her or something weird, Steve did the same thing but minutes after cause of delayed shock.

"Sorry 'bout that." He apologized looking at his shoes.

"No, it's okay they have every right to be like that. I treated you terrible Soda, and you've been nothing but nice to me. I appreciate that." She gave him a smile that practically melted him on the spot.

Sandy looked away and Soda looked to Asher.

"He sure is cute." He commented.

"Yeah he is……and I hope he grows up to be just like his daddy." Sandy said looking Sodapop in the eyes for the first time that day.

"Well I better be going my parents are probably wondering where we are." She said getting into her beat up ford.

And for the second time in his life Sodapop Curtis let the love of his life drive away from him, but this time it wasn't just Sandy it was his son also, leaving him feeling more alone than ever before.

He had to get away from this place, get away from his past and present. Forget about all the horrible things that happened to him somehow. That's when Soda finally made up his mind, as he ran off to find Steve.

xxXXxxXXxxxXXxx

"I'm enlisting." Soda stated simply pacing on Steve's living room carpet.

"You're loosing it kid! Have you gone off the deep end?! You actually _want_ to join the army?! What kinda freak would _want _to join?" Steve was bewildered at his best friend's sudden change of heart. But Soda just wouldn't give him a reason……

A/N: Okay I liked this chapter too. I guess that's a good thing, I got this written so quick cause I had a major fight with my Da so I had myself locked in my room all yesterday writing and blasting my music. So that's lucky for you guys:D Please review!!!!!!!!!!!!


	5. Doing The Right Thing

**A/N:** I am so sorry that I haven't been able to update lately I really do have the material in my head I just don't have the time to think it through and write it down. I won't give you lame ass excuses as to why I haven't been as dedicated as I was before. I just hope you're as happy as I am that I'm back in action, in the Fan Fiction world. Please read and review, I love my loyals!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter Five: Doing The Right Thing

The barracks that we slept in were damp, cold, stuffy, and smelt awful. But we had no choice but to deal with it for the time being. Our platoon would be moving out soon anyway to make camp on the battlegrounds.

It was three in the morning and I couldn't fall asleep to save my life. We would be waking up in an hour or so, so there was really no point in it now.

The guy Max in the bunk above me tossed and turned, making my bed shake as well. These long, freezing nights were the kind of nights that made me miss home and my warm, comfortable bed.

I missed the feeling of Pony breathing calmly beside me, my arm draped over his body, and missed the feeling of being needed by someone, anyone. But here in this foreign place I wasn't needed by anybody, except maybe Steve…

These nights made me think that maybe I had made the wrong choice. That I should have stayed and talked to Sandy a little bit longer, that I should have gotten to know Asher, that I shouldn't have ripped my family apart piece by piece just as they were starting to pick some of them up……

As I thought for the millionth time about what Pony had said to me the last time I saw him

"I hate you Sodapop Curtis."

My heart sank with guilt and I fell into a deep sleep. But just suddenly as I had fallen asleep, I was waking to the blast of the bugle.

XXXXXXXXX

"Soldiers, watch out for traps of any sort!!! This is guerilla war fare people everything is camouflaged!! And don't forget to change you socks after we tread through the swamp!!!!!" The Commander shouted vigorously from the front of the line, this all felt so surreal almost like some kind of movie.

I looked over to the other line and met Steve's gaze. He rolled his eyes at the Commanders words, while I smirked. He must have reminded us a hundred times to change our socks, cause we might get gangrene. Having that didn't sound like too much fun, so we listened to him every time. And plus I like my toes just the way they are.

I had just realized the sun was blocked out, so I looked up to the sky. Thousands of trees surrounded us, shading us from the rays of the burning sun as our platoon trudged through the murky swamp water. It seeped through my boots and squished when I walked, it was uncomfortable and I could already feel the blisters forming on my heels. I fought off the temptation to laugh at the noises coming from everyone's boots, and I saw that Steve was doing the same thing.

Ah, the perks of having a best friend.

The Commander stopped and I ran into my friend Max's back. Normally I would have apologized and joked about it, but the sight that met my eyes was far more important than running into someone accidentally.

We approached a large field filled with billowing smoke and fire, the remains of what once was a village. There was a little girl lying in the middle of the dirt road, and I immediately stepped out of line to go help her. It was just my first instinct, my first priority to help this little girl.

"CURTIS!!! WHAT IN THE LORD'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?! GET BACK IN LINE RIGHT NOW!! I'M YOUR COMMANDER GOD DAMMIT, YOU LISTEN TO ME!"

I wouldn't listen to him, why I didn't I could never guess. I got down on one knee and held her in my arms like I held Pony after a real bad nightmare, or how I held Johnny after those Soc's got to him. She had a bullet wound to her stomach, and her brown eyes were filled with tears.

"What's your name?" I asked taking out a compress for her, holding it tight to the wound, trying to stop the bleeding.

She looked like she couldn't be older than six or seven years old. She sniffed obviously terrified. "Lilliana." The words stumbled out of her mouth between gasps of air and sniffles.

"Okay Lilliana, everything's going to be fine. Your safe with me, I know people have hurt you before but right now I won't let anything happen to you. I'll get you out of here and we'll help you find your family." I pushed her black hair out of her tear stained face. "I promise."

I picked her up gently and walked over to my platoon. But before I could get back in line I heard a strange noise coming towards us.

"GET DOWN MEN, GET DOWN!!!!" sure enough at least five helicopters were flying overhead, dropping bombs down on the already destroyed city.

A bomb went off about three feet behind us, igniting the swamp trees I had been admiring before. I was looking at them now, not with admiring eyes but terrified and worried eyes. The vines crawling up the trees looked like burning snakes, burning and curling up to the skies.

Lilliana tensed in my arms and gave out a small scream. I ran to escape what would have been sure death if I stayed; Max and Steve were right behind me along with the other men. I kept running not seeing what I was passing, just trying to get myself and the others out alive.

After a few hours we finally found a place in the misty forest that had a water hole, and so many trees not a speck of light could be seen from overhead. Moss grew high up on the large trees making them magnificently beautiful in a strange way. I sat on the leaf covered ground against an ancient tree.

My arms were weak from carrying Lilliana after so many hours, even though she's as light as a feather. It felt good to be sitting, almost relaxing even though there was the posed threat of bombs coming down and killing us all at any time.

It felt like a completely different day from when Steve and I were laughing at our commander. This couldn't possibly be the same day.

My eyes closed without my permission, and gave way to a place where I wasn't in a war we can't win, where a dying girl wasn't sleeping with her head on my chest, where I was with my family back in Tulsa where I should be………

A/N: I hope you liked it! Next chapter will be Pony's perspective and you get to see how he's dealing with Sodapop being gone. And here's a hint, it's not too well…… Please review I love to know what you think. I do accept flamers and really long reviews!!!


	6. Fight For Your Right To Party

**A/N:** I am INCREDIBLY sorry this took so long. I shouldn't give you lame excuses as to why it took so long but I will anyway. 1. My computer with all my material crashed. 2. I got a puppy and its more responsibility than I had imagined. And 3. Midterms, Midterms, and more Midterms. Forgive me….and this chapter is in **Ponyboy's POV!** And it **takes place like 2 1/2, 3 months after Soda's gone.** Read and review please!!

**Disclaimer:** No I do not own it you silly mongoose's.

**Chapter Six****Fight for Your Right to Party**

"But Darry, Two-Bit'll be there too it's not like I'll be there all alone or nuthin'." I was sitting on the couch crammed to the farthest corner possible hugging my legs to my body, a habit I've picked up over the past few months.

"You're not going to that party at Bucks, Ponyboy! I don't care if the President of the United States is there with you. I'm only doing this because I care, don't you forget that."

Normally that would have been the end of the conversation. Bing bang boom, all clean cut, no big deal. But this wasn't a normal situation, my temper had shortened lately and no one was here to calm me down anymore.

I jumped up and kicked the coffee table in front of me. "Only because you care, huh? Well I'm sick of you treating me like I'm five, Darry. If you haven't noticed, I'm _sixteen _and perfectly capable of taking care of myself now. I'm going to that party weather you like it or _not_. And don't expect me home anytime soon." I grabbed my dark blue muscle cut sweatshirt off the back of the kitchen chair, and took my car keys off of the table.

The door slammed behind me like a pile of dishes clattering to the floor. I hopped in Soda's old red souped up Ford, stuck the keys in the ignition and the engine roared to life. Furious, I pushed my foot down hard on the gas to make as much noise as possible, and swung out of the driveway down the road, almost hitting another driver my tires screaming in protest.

As I was pulling into the school parking lot my temper was settling down. I passed the normal designated smoking spot on the corner, hit the speed bump and cursed that it would one day ruin my car, and honked at some of my friends who were making their way through the baseball field to the back entrance. But one friend broke out of the pack and jumped on the hood of my car like a maniac.

Two-Bit. No surprise there…

He was standing on it surfing style, and for one quick second I thought of stopping short and watching him fly off my car. I laughed at the thought, it _would _be funny but I didn't want to hurt him either. He was smiling and laughing his wild laugh, while a group of girls standing around pointed and talked to one another.

I parked in the spot next to the exit; it's the spot that no one ever wanted, because parking there was like a death sentence for your car. And I hopped out of my car shoving my keys deep inside my jeans pocket.

"Two-Bit, one day your gunna fall off the hood of my car, and crack yer skull open." I pulled out a last minute cigarette before going into school.

"Well at least I would have a friend to call 911 for me." He beamed hopping off my car and onto the ground beside me like a loyal sidekick.

"And who said I would be callin' an ambulance for you, it would be yer own damn fault for being so stupid." I smirked and blew smoke in his face.

Two-Bit shrugged in agreement and we walked across the parking lot to the baseball field entrance. We passed the girls who had been staring before and Two-Bit didn't miss a beat.

"Hello beautiful ladies, you goin' to Bucks party tonight?" He leaned against the car next to them.

They giggled from the attention they were getting, they couldn't have been younger than freshman and to get attention from upperclassman was something to be happy about. Though they were most likely being used in some way, shape, or form.

"Yea we are Two-Bit, are you?" Answered the one girl, her strawberry blond hair up in a ponytail with a blue ribbon bobbed up and down when she nodded her head. It was obvious she was the "leader" of the group.

"Good then we'll see ya tonight then." He winked and I took one last drag on my cigarette then stomped it under my foot.

The halls were crowded more than usual since it was a Friday. And people usually wanted to see what everyone else was doing that night. Two-Bit and I ignored everyone else but each other and took the stairs two at a time to our lockers right next to the library.

"So what's goin' on Ponyboy you seem a little out of it. Hi, Cheryl." A girl passed by and said hi to us, but he turned his attention right back to me.

"What makes you think there's somethin' wrong Two-Bit?" I snapped at him, turning around to lean on my locker.

"Well you bitin' my head off every time I say something may have given me a clue. You and Darry have another fight?" He looked at me his grey eyes filled with worry.

"I'm sorry man, it's just he's so uptight I just can't take it with Sodapop gone and all……" I turned back around to open my locker 23- 28- 3, I spun in the combo and I pulled at it. It wouldn't open no matter how hard I pulled. I tried it again, and nothing.

"Ugh, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck!!!!!!" My foot met the locker with a crashing sound and a sharp pain raced up my leg. "Fuck." I slid down the lockers to the floor and sighed. This just wasn't gunna be my day.

"Say fuck one more time." Two-Bit looked down at me with his head cocked to the side.

"Fuh-ck."

"YAY FOR CONFORMITY! Now what are we having a minor flip out over, if you don't mind my askin'?" He squatted down so he was eye level with me, it made me feel like I was five again.

"I can't remember my combo………"

"Hm………that's what too much alcohol can do to a person my dear friend. May I suggest lying off poor Jack for awhile; he's tired of being guzzled."

"Real funny Two-Bit-" I said pushing myself up off the floor. "But for your information I am not an alcoholic I am-"

"You're a what?" Cathy walked up to me and smiled that smile that could melt your heart. She brushed her bangs away from her eyes and slung her arm around my waist.

"Yeah Pone what are ya?" Two-Bit chimed in.

"I'm a social drinker that's what I am." I stated putting my finger in Two-Bit's face. "Now if you'll excuse me beautiful lady" I nodded to Cathy. "Dipstick who for some unknown reason cares about me" I nodded at Two-Bit. "I am going to be late for class."

I kissed Cathy, pounded Two-Bit's shoulder in goodbye and took off down the hall to Chemistry.

XXXXXXXX

It was lunch and my mood had improved throughout the course of the day. Now I sat on the football field bleachers waiting for Cathy to show up. It's our thing, every Friday we meet at the bleachers and then go out to get lunch. It's nothing big but it means a lot to her, so I go along with it.

A few yards away from me I saw what looked like two Greasers beating up some Hippie kid that I didn't recognize. Since I'm a Greaser myself I thought I would go over there and tell them to lay off, ever since I met Cathy's kid brother I've had a new found soft spot for Hippies.

As I got closer to the "fight" which consisted of the two kids kicking the crap out of the Hippie who refused to use violence. I realized that the two "Greasers" were actually some of those Soc's who try and dress like Greasers, but pay just as much money for their clothes now as they did before.

"Hey wanna lay off?" I asked as I stood next to them.

They turned around to look at me, and whispered some stuff to each other then looked back at me.

"What'd you say Greaser?" The tall one with white blond hair hissed at me.

"Okay, I'm not lookin' for a fight. I just don't wanna see some Hippie get beat down cause their different." I was playing peace maker for once, lately I was the opposite.

"Hey now I know where I know you from. You're that kid whose friends died a few years ago………" The dark haired guy said snickering.

Why he laughed I had no idea I just knew that it made my blood boil. There went my good mood.

I punched the dark haired one square in the nose. It cracked and it took a few seconds for the blood to start trickling down his upper lip. At first I thought maybe I could take them, but it _was _two against one seeing as the Hippie wouldn't fight and sat on the mud soaked field.

I always kept Johnny's 6 inch switchblade in my back pocket in case I ever needed it. And if they tried anything, they wouldn't walk off looking pretty to put it in simpler words. Even though Johnny said he thought violence was pointless, I don't find it so pointless right now I'm fighting for Dallas and Johnny. That has to count for something.

The blond jumped on my back from behind and tackled me to the ground. I struggled under him but wound up throwing him off of me I had my leg rocketing towards his side but just as I was going to finish the kid off I was being held back by a pair of really strong arms.

"That will be _enough_!!!!!" A shrill woman's voice shrieked, it was Principal Junco approaching the four of us from across the football field. That's when I realized who had a grip on me from behind, it was Dean Ciliberti.

The Hippie was still sitting on the ground with a swollen eye not phased by what was going on, he must have been tripping or something. The Principal was standing in front of me now looking up at me with a ferocious glare.

"Mr. Curtis what is the meaning of this!?! Come with me now all of you!!!!" The dean let go of me and took the two Soc's while I trudged behind Principal Junco like a man walking down death row. Cathy came running towards me; I noticed that she ran like she was dancing gracefully. She stopped and walked close next to me whispering in my ear at such a fast rate it was amazing I understood her.

"Ponyboy, I saw what you did and I'm not upset at all that we didn't get to go out today it doesn't matter baby. That was so brave of you, standing up for that kid. And two against one! Don't worry everything's gunna be fine Darry wont find out." She touched my arm gently in a reassuring way and went on her tip toes to kiss my cheek.

"Miss. Carlson" She whipped around to Cathy and me. "If you _please_ Mr. Curtis and I have business to take care of. Don't you have class to attend?"

"But… but, I saw what happened I'm an eye witness. I'll be able to help you with your so called business. You'll have an unbiased account of what happened." Cathy looked at her with soft, trustworthy honey colored eyes. She really knows how to work teachers to her advantage, I was grateful she'd seen everything because that meant I was getting minimum punishment.

"Fine Miss. Carlson, just stay at least a foot away from Mr. Curtis while were walking." She snapped but continued her fast paced stomping into the school.

I looked at Cathy with my eyebrows raised, smirking and she was giving me the same exact look. I took her delicate hand in mine and rubbed calming circles with my thumb onto her smooth skin. We passed Two-Bit in the hall right outside the Principals Office.

"Ponyboy what'd you do now you stupid Hood?!" He cackled. "And you dragged your poor darhlin' of a girlfriend into it too……golly do you have any decency."

"I'll tell ya later Two-Bit." I half laughed while Cathy smiled brightly.

XXXXXXXX

A Hank Williams record was playing somewhere in the house, and I hummed along to the tune while sitting on a red, blue, and green plaid couch that smelt strongly of stale cigarette smoke and Capitan Morgan's coconut rum. Cathy sat in my arms next to me daintily sipping her margarita, and laying her head on my shoulder sleepily.

"Ponyboy how much have you had to drink? Yer hummin' to Hank Williams and I thought you hated him." Two-Bit plopped himself on the couch while slopping a beer on himself so that I was now a sandwich between him and Cathy.

To be honest I was pretty drunk, I had at least two shots and three cups of whiskey. No beer 'cause the taste it makes me gag every time. But we'd been here for a good three hours or so, so it's not like I was chugging the bottle all night.

"Uhhhh………a lot, I sorta lost track." I slurred my words and I thought it sounded funny so I laughed, I laughed hard, harder than I should have.

"Baby I think we should head home. You sound a little out of it" Cathy said in the most sincere way "plus Darry's probably worrying his head off about you."

I wondered why she wasn't slurring her words because she definitely had just as many drinks as me. But when we got up to leave I noticed that she couldn't walk straight, so I wrapped my arms around her to keep her from falling over. As we walked out of the house cold fresh air hit my face, it was refreshing compared to the heavy air in Buck's house.

"Darry's gunna be awful mad Pone," Two-Bit started as we were walking through the park; it was our short cut home every time we hung out like this.

"Why would he be mad Two-Bit?" I asked right before I sat down on the edge of the fountain and threw up. It definitely stung worse coming up then it did going down.

"Well first off he didn't even want you coming tonight, and now yer piss drunk and throwing up everywhere, yer girlfriend can't stand up straight and– oh shit!"

The Socs from earlier that day were approaching us. Normally I wouldn't have worried, it was two on two subtracting Cathy of course, but I was really drunk, Two-Bit was drunk too, and our voice of reason wasn't able to walk a line let alone form a reasonable sentence.

"Hey there's the Greaser and his snitch of a girlfriend. Sweet cheeks how 'bout you come with us for a little bit and we can show you what it's like to be with real men not a poor hood?" The blonde one said insultingly.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that, ya lousy bastard." I couldn't stand up in fear of throwing up again and leaned my arm on my knee, slouched over.

"For people who hate Greasers so much you guys sure try to be like us." Two-Bit slurred taking my place beside Cathy protectively.

I didn't hear what the Socs said back to Two-Bit, my mind was too busy working in a drunk sort of over drive. The setting of this play seemed familiar, the situation recognizable, just the characters were different………except for me that is. My hand shot to my back pocket, the switchblade was sitting there waiting for the right moment. But I wouldn't use it; I wouldn't be the next condemned soul to be destroyed in this very spot.

Before I knew what was happening the concrete was coming towards my face at a rapid pace and someone shouted "Glory look at the kid." just before I was knocked out cold.

A/N: My butt is mad numb from sitting on my floor while writing, and my puppy is snoring while sleeping on my feet. Hope you liked it, it was supposed to be much more exciting and a lot shorter but in the words of Eminem "everything happens for a reason". **Review please** and I'll try and update the next chapter faster!!!


	7. My Companion Is an AK47

Disclaimer: No I don't own it.

A/N: Someone very close to me died three weeks ago, he left behind two children, a wonderful wife, and many friends and fans. He was practically my own dad, and I miss him very much. His strength over the past year has been inspirational and incredible to me, and he will always be in my heart. My mind hasn't been completely here over the past few weeks, that's the main reason for no updates and no review backs. Please be patient with me during this hard time.

**Chapter Seven: My Companion Is an AK-47**

_September 24__th__, 1968_

_Dear Ponyboy and Darry,_

_Things out here have been rough lately but I'm glad to tell you me and Steve are doing just fine. I've made new friends with the guys in my platoon I like this guy Max the best. The gang would really like him since he kinda reminds me of a nicer version of Dally. He's sarcastic blonde and has friends back in New York that's where he comes from. Maybe he knew Dally I should ask him one of these days. _

_I've been thinking about what you said Pony and you had every right to be mad with me. I'll be coming home in a couple of weeks maybe even in time for my birthday. So to make it up to you when I get back home I'll buy you a case of Pepsi and some Kools. Maybe we'll even have a party. That would be pretty tuff. Steve says hi he just got back from his guard shift my turn is coming up soon. _

_How's Cathy and Two-Bit? Hope you guys haven't gotten into any trouble with the fuzz without me or Steve. You know how we hate to miss the action. Speaking of action have the Socs been behaving? If they've been bad give them an ass whipping for me and Steve. Well it's my turn for guard duty. Behave yourselves over there._

_Love,_

_Sodapop Curtis_

I put the black pen I was writing with down and looked down at my scribbled words. The letter was barley readable with many grammar mistakes; English was never my best subject that's where Pony had all the brains.

I turned off the lamp I was using to see my paper in the dark. Looking over at Steve and Max passed out next to each other in their respectable sleeping bags, I sighed with jealousy. For three months straight now I haven't really slept without nightmares, and when I do get a good nights sleep I'm too scared to enjoy it because I'm too busy worrying that they'll come back. Stupid I know, but I can't really help it.

Sitting on the ground outside of our tent a cool wind blew my shaggy hair around my face. That was the first thing I would do when I got home, get a haircut. I haven't had one in nearly seven months and I don't think my hair has ever been this long without grease in it.

The sound of a tree branch snapping came from inside the forest. My head shot up and my hand jumped to the gun beside me, it's my only companion while everyone else sleeps. A light illuminates suddenly shattering the vast darkness in front of me; I react by leaping to my feet ready for anything cocking my AK-47.

"Is anyone there!?" I shout sounding braver than I truly feel. My hands are sweating inside the gloves that I wear, and my legs waver ready for that fight or flight response. This is their turf, they can be anywhere and I wouldn't know it. That's what was scaring me the most right now.

No one had answered me, only the bare silence was there growing stronger and stronger by the minute. "Hello!?"

The tension was as thick as cement and I was almost certain I was being watched from all angles. Just as I was about to sit back down on the leave covered ground at least ten men appeared at the edge of the trees, and they weren't looking too friendly.

The tallest one to the right spoke quietly in Vietnamese to the man beside him. The man stepped forward about a meter away from me and cocked the gun in his hands.

"Back down and we let you live, fight us and you die." His English was broken but the message spoke loud and clear to me.

I lifted my gun similar to the way he did. Staring into his cold eyes, I knew he wasn't kidding that this situation was all too real.

"Over my dead body." I spoke the words with difficulty trying to steady my voice.

A single shot rang out into the calm clear night; making it known to all that blood had been spilled in the clearing…………

**A/N:** I'm happy with the way this came out even though it was much shorter than I had originally planned. And I promise everything will make sense, don't forget that this story jumps back and forth to different time periods. Please **review**!


	8. When the Day Met the Night

A/N: Ummmmm, tomorrow's Easter for anyone who cares… I'm sorta running out of humor to put in these little things……OHHH and I just watched Little Miss Sunshine for the first time today

**A/N:**I'm sorta running out of humor to put in these little things……OHHH and I just watched _Little Miss Sunshine_ for the first time today!! Paul Dano was amazing in that movie, his scene when he finds out he's colorblind is AMAZINGGGGGG!! I'm really itchy……maybe I'm allergic to chocolate again; that would suck. Okay I'm done boring you people. Please **read and review!!**

**Disclaimer:**Still don't own it, still wishing I did though.

**Chapter Eight: When the Day Met the Night**

I had woken up that day and I felt sick to my stomach. You know that feeling I guess you can say it's something like déjà vu meets a stomach virus...well that's what I had. And to top it off this nightmare I had was really hitting on my nerves; it was so vivid and creepy I just couldn't forget it.

_XXXXX_

_I emerged from the tent in my uniform, but without shoes since I had been sleeping while_ someone else guarded the camp grounds. As I rubbed the sleep from my eyes the strong scent of smoke impaled my nose.

We were being raided; there was no doubt about that. But everything seemed to move in slow motion and I couldn't get my mind to thinking clearly. The trees around me were burning like massive matches, and dead soldiers from both sides littered the leaf strewn ground…

Like magic, I found myself in the middle of my school halls. Class must have been in session seeing as no students were hanging around by their lockers, it was just me and my guidance counselor; she said something to me. I couldn't hear what she said all I could do was read her lips.

I was standing in the middle of a hallway alone, so I let it all out. I cried and cussed, punched the locker behind me, but none of it seemed to calm me. Cathy was standing beside me with her arm draped over my shoulder, rubbing calming circles into my back. She was crying too.

Suddenly the setting changed back to the bloody war. I was walking through the scene dazed. I was there, but I wasn't. I cared that we were being attacked, yet I didn't. I was living, but I felt dead. My mind took me into the clearing just outside our camp grounds. But in no way was my mind ready to comprehend what it saw. A small fire was catching on the leaves from a shattered lantern near the body, illuminating the face.

Sprawled.

Bloody.

Dead.

There was no mistaking the face, the face that was so sensitively drawn. Movie star handsome, with the wheat gold hair…I collapsed to the ground looking to the skies for answers. But remembering that there would be no answers for only a fool speaks to God and expects a reply.

_XXXXX_

I was tangled in my sheets, sweat dripping from every pore of my body, shaking like an addict. I was screaming. I was screaming a scream that sounds as if your heart was being cut out of your chest with a carving knife. A scream that signals the end; the end of your life, or the end of anything that ever mattered to you…

Darry came stumbling frantically into my room half asleep. "Ponyboy what's wrong are you alright!?"

I was sitting up as stiff as a board, while silent tears fell down my face. My brain no longer had control of me; either that or I no longer had control of my brain. I couldn't answer; my jaw just hung open welcoming flies.

Time had passed…

Darry had left…

I still didn't move…

_It was just a dream. Dreams don't mean nothing. They never have and they never will. It was just a dream. Soda's fine, Sodapop isn't…he can't...he's not… he's fine. He would never leave me; nup it was just a dream. It was just a stupid, vivid dream meant to cripple you with fear._

**A/N: I am so sorry it's this short but I feel that if I put what I was going to put in I would ruin the chapter with too much info. Please ****READ AND REVIEW**** because it's the only thing really keeping me going on this. **


End file.
